All Tattooed
by TheTinyestOne
Summary: A re-do of Neighbors, Ron is confused, and so is Draco, their kids obviously have several screws loose, what did they do to deserve this? Eventually RW/SM, contains reference to smoking.
1. Chapter 1

All Tattooed.

So this is a re-do of my earlier fic, Neighbors. It is going in a vastly different direction that the original so I decided to leave the original up and post this as an all new story. The original sucked.

The re-do was inspired by the Offsprings song "Want you Bad".

Enjoy.

* * *

Reflecting on it, Ron suspected it was Albus' fault. It had been him who had made friends with Malfoy's spawn in the first place and introduced his sweet little girl to the boy.

Of course, he had only noticed the change summer of her fourth year. She had come home with stretchers in her ears, and a ring in her nose. His little girl who had balled her eyes out when getting her ear lobes pierced. Hermione had told him to relax, with magic it wasn't like was permanent if she changed her mind. At the time, he thought it was the ever rebellious Teddy's influence, he introduced to loud shouty music, after all. He didn't find the truth out till much later.

As the years went on it had gotten worse, it was no use talking to Harry, Albus was just as bad, stretchers in his ears, loud music, and jeans that looked like they needed to be cut off. Hermione and Ginny both told him that it didn't matter what the kids looked like after all, their grades we're still perfect. Rose cut her hair to above her ears fifth year and died everything but the tips black. it was very striking, but Ron was glad when he found out the color was just to wind him up, and she had kept it her normal red. He kept telling himself it would grow back, it's only hair. It didn't help much he kept imagining his little girl with pigtails and missing front teeth.

They went swimming the next summer, and Ron almost had a heart attack. Rose had a tattoo, of a bloody hippogriff, and a dragon on either shoulder blade. At least Hermione agreed with him this time, and Rose spent the rest of summer grounded, moaning about how unfair life was. The music she had played during that time had made him wish George had invented the magic speakers that worked with muggle ipods. Lord knows, his daughter knew how to blast them.

But it really took the cake when armed with a basket of blueberry muffins and lemon pie that Hermione had originally baked for him, they went to greet the new neighbors. He dropped the muffins in sheer shock when he saw Draco Malfoy staring back at him, thankfully Astonia, Malfoy's wife apparently, had managed to catch them. It was Rose who gave him the biggest shock when as they were steered into the still unpacking it's self living room, She sprinted over to Malfoy's son paused long enough to whack round the head, before giving him a huge hug.

"Why the hell didn't you tell em you were moving next door?!" Rose exclaimed, as she pulled back to look at Scorpius. Was that kids name? Ron wasn't too clear on the details, too busy pretending Draco Malfoy had just ceased to exist.

"Rose, do not swear!" Hermione injected, he and Draco were both wearing identical looks of shock, Ron cared to notice. Then he began to notice other things, Scorpius had an eagle tattooed on his bicep for instance, he also had those same god-awful strechers in his ears. To be fair, he didn't have his nose pierced, but Ron was pretty sure he could see an eye brow ring. At least, Rose hadn't gotten her eyebrow pierced. That was a plus, right?

"How the heck am I supposed to know where you live, Rose! Don't bloody hit me either,"

Ron scowled, no one was allowed to talk to his daughter like that.

"Whatever, Scorch, come see my room I need your help on tranfig homework anyway,"

Ron opened his mouth to protest this, loudly when Hermione shot him a look,

"Come Ron, Astonia is brewing tea," Ron glared at his wife, whose side was she on anyway?

"But, Rose is.." His wife had her hands on hips. Ron decided it was in his best interests to drop it.

"So, your kid has those bloody awful things all over her head as well I see, Weasley," Draco and Ron were nursing fire whiskeys as their wives traded recipes. It was the uneasy truce of men who hated each other but who now lived next door and whose wives got along. It was painful to say the least. Ron nodded miserably.

"Tattoos too," He added, Draco sighed.

"Yeah Scorpius came home sixth year with four of the buggers. That bloody eagle, a quote from Rowena Ravenclaw, a hippogriff and a dragon,"

Ron almost spat his whiskey out. "Is the Hippogriff and the dragon on his back, intertwined?!" Draco's eyes widened and he sculled back his whiskey in one go, before nodding. Matching bloody tattoos.

"Rose and Albus have the same bloody ones, Rose better not have any bloody more that she's hiding. Otherwise she can forget ever leaving home I'll ground her for life,"

"We grounded Scorpius for a whole summer, just made us grumpy in the end, all he did was blast that ruddy music," Draco stared gloomily into his empty cup, as though he wished it would just magically fill before his eyes.

"Merlin, yours too, I swore I would never ground her again after listening to that muggle garbage for two months straight" Ron couldn't believe that another parent was going through this same crap with their kid, who cares if it was Malfoy or not. He definitely felt sorry for him.

"I was so glad when he went back to Hogwarts," Draco admitted. Admitting defeat and summoning two more fire whiskey bottles from the kitchen. His wife interrupted briefly telling him off for summoning in the house. Did he not realize he almost knocked down her baby photos of Scorpius. Draco rolled his eyes and Ron bit back a chuckled because Hermione glared at him, she was very scary at times.

"Me too, thank merlin, Hugo is fairly normal,"

"Oh yeah where is your youngest brat?" This was good quality fire whiskey, Ron reflected, normally that would have bristling with rage, but coming from Malfoy at this point it was like a term of endearment.

"At Harry's, no doubt being corrupted by Harry's girl, Lily is a bit of character in a completely different way from Rose, but still a character,"

"I'm beginning to think our generation was the normal one, sure your little group had a hero complex always seemed to be chasing death., and I signed up to serve a sociopath at sixteen. But, we certainly didn't pierce ourselves, and stretch our earlobes over weird circle things,"

"I'll drink to that," Said Ron, and he did.

Teenagers nowadays certainly were scary.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Rose Weasley having dragged Scorpius into the house was talking a million miles a minute about a new trick she had managed to do on her broom, and on her skate board. It was all Scorpius could managed to do to keep up. The glint in her eyes reminded him of how they had all decided to get their first piercings. Rose had come into the Ravenclaw comon room crying that Jasson McLaggen had turned her down saying she was too nice for him. He only went for bad girls. He, had never heard her music taste obvisiously, which was insanely bad girl in Scorpius' opinon. As they calmed her down they all agreed to get their ears pierced the next day at Hogsmeade. It had evolved from there, first it was the top of their ears, then the strechers. By the last trip of the year, Rose was sitting getting her nose pierced, and Scorpius had a hole in his eyebrow. Al, the rebel, had gotten two piercings, one in his lip and one in nipple of all places. Scorpius was fairly certain Mr and Mrs Potter didn't know about that particular piercing.

It wasn't until the next year Scorpius realized he was completely, nuts about the new Rose. He had liked Rose since first year, she was smart, fiesty and fantastic on a broomstick. Everything he looked for in a girl. That year however Rose had gotten on the train, in skin tight muggle jeans and a singlet shirt, lace up boots, with her hair in a ponytail. It seemed like over the summer she was a completely new person, for one thing she had breasts, and hips! This was the girl who had been flatter than Professor Flitwick the year before. Rose had always been a bit rough in her apperance, this well groomed Rose was something new. He certainly wasn't the only one who noticed, Albus had to step on Kieran's foot before it made it's way into his mouth. Sam Chang hadn't stopped staring at Rose's new breasts and he got a rather sharp kick in the shin from Scorpius. Rose was the only girl in their group, she had once confessed to Scorpius that most the time she liked it better that way, but sometimes she wishes she could talk to someone about girl stuff. When he told her that he would talk to her about anything, she turned to him straight faced and said one word.

"Periods," They never really spoke about 'girl stuff' again. Ugh, periods. The only other time it bothered her she went on to say, was when all the girls bug her for details about them. That was annoying in her opinon. Scorpius didn't really blame her, after all he and the other boys did seem to spend a lot of time scaring the boys interested in Rose or whom she was interested in. It was hard work. Especially since no one really considered Ravenclaw's to be tough. Which was a bit idiotic, since Scorpius and his group had topped very class since first year, and knew spells other students only dreamed about. Oh, and they had a huge amount of Weasley cousins to call upon if they really needed help.

Getting the tattoo's had been awesome, the entire group had decided on the hippogriff and the Dragon intwined. The Elite of the animals, the pickest and hardest to manage to represent the elite of the Ravenclaw's. Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Kieran Florence, and Sam Chang. The smartest students since Hermione Granger, all attractive, all untouchable, keeping to themselves. Only the portraits knew how often the snuck out of the castle to fly their brooms in the forrest, or to skate in the halls. Though Scorpius suspected some of the teachers knew, they did get an awful amount of detentions after all. The Hippogriff and Dragon had been followed by an eagle for him, and the Ravenclaw crest on the back of her thigh for Rose. The following year the both got a sorting hat quote about Ravenclaw (_Ravenclaw, if you have a ready mind_), Scorpius' around his other bicep and Roses' under her breast, Scorpius had held her hand but not looked through the procedure. He would admit it was incredibly tempting, in the end his fear of Roses' temper won over his libido. She had kept he rhair short since fifth year, siting that it wa smuch easier to maintain this way since her had inheirited her mother unruly curls. The temptation to run his hands through them was beyond words sometimes, when Rose did things like straighten his tie. It drove him nuts, when she straighten his tie, all he wanted her to do was yank it and kiss him. This was why he wasn't a Gryffindor, he was a bloody coward underneath it all. Under all the tattoes and piercing he had managed to inheirit the malfoy genes of cowardice.

"There," Scorpius said laying down the quill, "All edited, Rose," Rose was lying on her bed dosing like a cat in the sun as he went over her tranfiguration homework for simple clarity. Rose grinned at him, sleepily. His heart flipped over as she ran her hand through her short curls.

"Thanks Scorpius, hey wanna see something surprising?" She sat up, knees pulled to her chest, head laying on them. He nodded, she held out her hand to him, he took it, and openned her closed palm ignoring the butterflies buliding up in his stomach at her touch. A head girl badge sat nestled into her palm.

"Snap," He said quietly, digging into his own pocket and putting his head boy badge into her palm so that they sat there nestled as a pair.

"Wow, old Flitwick must have had an anerusym this year to pick us, we aren't exaclty phamplet material are we?" He laughed, at the look of disbelief on her face.

"you don't think he'll make us take all our piercings out do you?" She asked, concerned, fiddling with her nose ring, having put the badges on her bed spread.

"Nah, he can't, I checked before we got them," She grinned at him, he was doomed.

"You know," She said, flopping back on to the bed as Scorpius got comfortable on the blanket box at the end of her bed. Rather than answer, he just raised his eyebrows. She threw a pillow at him.

"Stop that, Anyway, I was thinking, I am a bit disappointed in Dad," Oh good merlin, what on earth was she on about now? He threw the pillow back at her with the ease that came from years of being chaser for Ravenclaw.

"Why?" She sent the pillow flying back to him with a simple flick of her wand. Stupid non-verbal spells.

"Time was when Dad wouldn't even let a boy in the house. Let alone my room, with the said boy being a malfoy. Surely by now your ears should be somewhere in your arse. Just for thinking about coming in the house," She always had been a bit of a drama queen, Scorpius reflected thinking about the nasty bat boogey curse she had sent at Eliza Finnegan when she 'broke up' with Kie. They hadn't even really been together, Kie and Eliza had been at that horrible oh we like each other what do we do about it phase, when Eliza went to Hogsmeade with James Potter. Reflecting back that really had been over the top.

"You're exaggerating again, Rose, you know Dad has never said anything against your folks, I know he likes Mr Potter. Him and Mrs Potter don't get along but that's mostly cause Mrs Potter got Al that ferret in first year." Scorpius to this day didn't know what his father had against ferrets. But he really, really hated them.

"Dad hates your Dad, we've discussed this, and I won't get into with you again," Wisely, Scorpius shut up. Rose had her non-negotiable face on, his mother also had a facial expression like that. But Roses' was much worse. Rose had managed to get them all studying at OWL time with that look alone, even with the bloody world cup finals that night. No one messed with Rose when she got like that. Al had once informed the boys quietly that his Aunt Hermione had used the same one on Uncle Ron and his dad at school to get them to study. A look to get the chosen one, one of the strongest wizards in the world (he defeated bloody Voldemort after all) with a look. After that Scorpius and the rest had treated the look with the respected it deserved.

"I cannot believe Flitwick choose us, Sam and Kie are going to flip their shit when the find out. Gods, there goes our reputation as the bad arses of Ravenclaw," Rose said laughing, throwing the badge into the air and catching it.

"How your 'rents take it?" He asked in reply to this. Rose sobered up immediately,

"Mum cried, you know, since she did her seventh year late, and Dad didn't even finish. They both teared up, it was really horrifying, I felt as though I was trapped into living up to them. When I don't want too, I just wanna be my own person, stand on my own feet. Instead of being the daughter of one of the saviors of wizarding Britain," Scorpius nodded. He was suddenly eleven again and listening to the whispers that broke out when his named had been called at the sorting ceremony. _Malfoy_. No one knew who he was but the all assumed. A little clone of his father and Grandfather before him. Merlin forbid he should be someone different. The hat had seen that, seen his thirst to prove himself different, pointed out that his ambition alone was Slytherin enough. But his mind, his mind was brilliant. He had sat on that stool for almost five minutes with that at nattering in his ear about where he should go. He was glad when it called Ravenclaw. It had given him a chance. The first Malfoy ever to not be in Slytherin. Albus had joined him after only two seconds on that damn stool. Rose took even longer to be sorted, before she too joined them, they had bonded that night over being the first from respective families to be in a different house. But secretly they were all pleased. Thats how they had met Sam and Kie, that first night, Sam's mother had been a Ravenclaw, but he didn't know who his father was. Ravenclaw turned out to be close minded enough that that fact alone was grounds to ostracize him. Kie was a muggleborn, whom Rose and Al had met on the train. He had read up on wizarding history and was terrified to meet the son of a known (if reformed) muggle hater. It had taken a week before he stopped shaking around Scorpius. They had started off as outcasts, and had turned into the elite, so he guessed this was just another step on the road to making there own paths.

"What bout yours?" Rose interrupted his thoughts, he shrugged. His mother had cried happy at the turn of events, but at the same time had tried to convince him to take his piercings out. His father had told him in no uncertain terms that he was to take his piercings out. Scorpius had said no, naturally, and it had turned into a fight about up holding the malfoy name. There were times when Scorpius wished his parents had adopted him out rather than make him live up to the bloody family name.

Rose seeing the dark look on his face, decided not to press it. Just patted him on the hand, and went back to throwing the badge into the air.

If you notice in the epilogue in the movie, Albus has a ferret in a cage, I like to think it's a quiet dig at Draco.

Please r&R

TO everyone who has Favorited or followed this story so far, thank you so, so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius and Rose had been friends since first year and they had never discussed blood status. It was better that both knew that their parents had been on opposing sides of the war. But they were not their parents, the whole school knew that from the moment the sorting hat had called out Ravenclaw. Rose knew their had been underlying sadness from her parents when she wrote to say she was not a Gryffindor like the rest of the family. Sure, the hat had considered all the houses for her, all the houses but Gryffindor, in the end it gave her a choice of Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. She went with Ravenclaw, Al was there after all. Al, Scorpius and the rest of them had made her feel like she belonged as her own person. Sometimes she wondered if how she felt around her group was how her uncle George had felt about Uncle Fred, or how the marauders had felt in school. But, there was the blood thing, Rose was a half-blood obviously her mother was the famous Hermione Granger, muggle born, and her father was a Weasley. Al was half Potter, who as a family could literally trace his heritage back to before Hogwarts existed and half weasley. Scorpius was so pureblood that he was running out of families to marry into. Then there was Kie who was a muggleborn, and Sam who was at the very least a half blood. They definitely didn't touch the topic of blood status.

At least until that party last night, Rose reflected. They had all gone out as a group to a party hosted by some acquaintances from Hogwarts. Being of age had it's bonuses since Rose didn't have to talk her mother into side-alonging so she could go, it have taken Hermione Weasley about two minutes to work out it was not the kind of party she wanted her daughter to go to.

It took two hours for Rose to want to go home, she and Scorpius were sitting around the bonfire with a few of Slytherin kids in there year, they were smokers, which didn't really bother Rose. If they wanted to destroy there lungs they could do it. Then they tried to get her to smoke a joint. Her no thanks hadn't gone down well to say the least.

"Hah! the bad ass girl of Hogwarts is nothing but a poser," Snorted one of them, joint in hand. Rose stood up almost in time with Scorpius, wands out, pointed at the guy who ha called her a poser. He handed the joint on and took out his own wand.

"Bring it, mudblood," Rose saw red, she was a half blood, and as far as she was concerned, who the hell cared if some one was muggle born or not. Blood wasn't the measure of a witch or wizard. What they did with their lives was the measure of a good witch or wizard. She went to send a nasty hex at the guy in question. But Scorpius had gotten there first, wand in one hand completely disregarded as Scorpius broke the guys nose. There cronies looked set to curse Scorpius when Rose stunned them, and grabbing Scorpius tightly by the hand got the hell out of there.

"Well, there goes our rep," Rose scoffed as they landed in the forest no where near there houses. But a lot closer to Hogwarts than her house, it had been the first place she had thought of. Scorpius was lying flat on his back, trying to catch his breathe, he hated side along with a passion.

"Sorry Scorch, I know you hate side along, but I figured getting out of there was our best bet," She watched as Scorpius dragged his hand through his messy hair. He looked like he was a million miles away, and for some reason Rose suddenly felt very lonely looking at him.

"Those fat heads back there, they got to me a bit Rose," Rose had to fight the urge to laugh, Instead she lay down next to him, and looked at the stars.

"I think I could tell, just a little bit," She said, her voice dry, her heart was still racing and she had no idea why. Scorpius had propped himself up on his elbows to look at her.

"You know that the measure of a witch isn't in her blood right, those fatheads back there, they know about your worth, it isn't measured in your blood, or even your magic. It's just you, Rose, your just priceless," Suddenly it wasn't just her heart racing she could feel the blood pumping through her veins, her heart was drumming in her ears,and she couldn't hear anything else. Scorpius was looking at her, with a look, a wonderful, amazing, breathless look, like he had never seen her before. Then he leaned down,and Rose forgot to breathe as she felt his soft lips on hers. His warm hands were tangling through her short red hair. She knew better than to do the same to him, he had gel all through his. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck so hard she tipped him over, and suddenly she was on top of him, but neither of them let go.

Eventually, they had to come up for air, breathless, she lay her head over his heart and was relieved to hear it was beating just as hard as hers.

"Well,"

* * *

Draco nearly had a heart attack when Scorpius stumbled into the living room the next more ruby red lipstick still on his mouth from Roses' lips, and a hickey on his neck. But, at least it wasn't another tattoo.

Scorpius was just glad his father couldn't see the small Rose that had been added to the Dragons mouth just three weeks earlier.


End file.
